The present invention was developed to address the problem of mounting and dismounting of the M48 Lightweight Motor Blower (LWMB) to the airframe of the AH-64A Apache helicopter. The LWMB is part of the M48 Chemical-Biological Aircraft Mask system and provides filtered, breathable air to aircraft personnel. The LWMB must be securely mounted to the aircraft during flight operations and must be quickly and easily removable when aircraft personnel depart the aircraft. The mounting mechanism for the LWMB must be easy to operate and also be capable of performing in harsh environments where extreme vibration and shock loading is expected.